


Castiel's Search

by mortenavida



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I guess angst, but also humor, spoilers for season 8 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his family Falls, Castiel searches them out.  He finds the two most important parts... all while trying to get his wings back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely to blame on my coworker who walked into work with a certain thing and said a certain thing and I just. Yeah.

He doesn’t find Dean for nearly three weeks after his family Fell, and the intensive care unit is the last place Castiel expected him to be.  He has been going to hospitals trying to find his family; he thinks he might have found the two most important parts of it.  Still, seeing Dean look worn and tired as he sits beside a sleeping Sam is not how Castiel wants to find them again.  
  
He wants to go back to expecting Dean to berate him, ask him to capisce again.  He wants to even have Dean ask him to leave and never come back.  Anything but what he actually sees.  Anything but the lost despair on his dearest friend’s face.  
  
Castiel doesn’t know what the feeling in his chest is, but he doesn’t like it.  
  
Nobody stops him as he walks into the room and takes a seat in the empty chair by the door.  Dean tilts his head a little and Castiel knows that he has been heard, but his friend makes no sound.  
  
He knows how wrong that is.  Dean should always make sound, it is part of him.  He clears his throat and leans forward, deciding to make the first move.  
  
“Dean—”  
  
“I’m surprised you’re alive.”  Dean lowers his head until it is touching the bed.  “I saw you guys fall.”  
  
“Yes, I… Fell before the others.  Metatron—”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  Dean sits back suddenly and pushes the chair until he is next to Castiel.  “Not now, not when Sam…”  
  
Castiel remains silent until Dean controls himself enough to speak again.  
  
“Let’s figure out how to fix this.”  
  
Castiel smiles, and he feels pride because he has been working on this.  As he finds his brothers and sisters, he thinks he has found the answer.  He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a can he had emptied earlier.  “We will fix it with this.”  
  
Dean takes the can, turning it in his hands.  “Red Bull?  How is this going to help?”  
  
“The television man insisted that it gives you wings.”  Castiel pulls out a full can and pops it open.  “I am having trouble finding the right dosage, but I think we can do it.  Together.”  
  
Dean smiles at him and Castiel feels something else in his chest, a swell of emotion he hasn’t dared look at.  He returns the smile and drinks, hoping his wings will come this time.


End file.
